Henry Jacob Reid
by Canada Dakota Faith Haswari
Summary: This is a story about Henry,JJ,and Reid.To me this is what if Reid and JJ were together but Will said he was the father?What if JJ the team finds out when JJ was in labor?Here is the answers my take.Rated T just for a kiss that is steamy between Reid and JJ.*Warning* JJ and Reid are a couple.I made the photo myself on my new computer!


**Well I am a fan of Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau together,I wish they were together and what can I say?I am a sucker for stories that are about the ups and downs of pregnancy and is something that I thought is good plus I have a form that JJ and Reid are together and are having a baby(Henry) and no one knew it was Reid s baby.**

Well life was normal,as normal as dating a profiler could be and work with a bunch of them almost everyday and they are close to us and yet none of them seem to realize that Spence and I are do they not see it?The whole thing makes no sense to me,that they see none of the love in our eyes as we look at again they all think I am with Will and carrying his child but really I am not,Will is a friend that offered to say we were together because no one would want to believe that Spencer Reid was with someone and having a life is different,the whole time we are on cases we make it work,Spence comes in and sees me while the others are asleep and makes me feel loved,rubs my sore feet and talks with me but whether this is real love or just love since the baby I don t know.I will never know that part but there is always is caring and does not seem to care that I am fat or have swollen feet or anything like makes me feel like a princess every chance he gets.I love him to death but things are harder than others my think.

I brushed my hair slowly watching the blond hair become smooth and soft..Spencer was behind me.  
"Here,let me,"he whispers as he takes the brush from my hands and gently runs it through my hair, beautiful, he whispers as he sets the brush down.

A knock at the door and Emily's voice travels in, " JJ!"she yells as she opens the door and steps in but stops seeing Spencer and I close, "what the hell?Reid?Is there something about the case you are here for?"

Spencer looks at me, sit down,"I will get you some tea and crackers,you just relax," he gracely left to get me crackers and tea.I could not help but smile some as I sat down.

Emily s face was priceless,she was in a state of shock," What the hell?How...Why?Will?Tea?Crackers?Huh?" she asks

I chuckle some, "its nothing,just a friend helping out is all, "I lied some

"A friend?A friend does not stand so close to you and offer to get you that kind of thing,"Emily said as she sits down and holds her head, "What did I miss?"

"Well Spence is a sweet man,"I said with a grin, in more than just one way, was all I could think of saying at the moment.

Spencer comes back in soon after I said that.I gaps when I feel a kick and my hand went to my sets the drink down and comes over to me.I gently take his hand all the while forgetting Emily was in the room.I gently placed his hand on my stomach where the baby had just kicked and soon felt another kick,I grinned wide at the feeling, "Strong,healthy,"

"Well of course,"Spencer said softly,"wow,that is amazing,does it feel weird?I mean like really odd?"

I chuckle," no,not at all,it makes it even better knowing this is our baby," I was snapped out of the happy moment when I heard Emily gasp,I turn some.

"Baby?Reid?You?No freakin way,what the?I mean him?Why him?Why did you not tell me?" Emily asks her voice sounding a bit hurt.

"I-I,well its hard to umm explain," I said as I turn back to Spencer and smiled some," I think we should explain more,"

"I think so too, Spencer said, but first sit down," he gently takes my free hand and gently guides me to the bed and sits down.I gently sit down as well.

"How long has this whole thing been going on?" Emily asks

"Almost a year," I said softly as I felt Spencer gently squeeze my hand," Its been almost a year,it was nothing at first,just sex really but it soon became dinner and a movie or just a dinner and a night I found out about being pregnant,I was worried,"

"She thought I would leave her," Spencer said," I would never do that,not when I loved her,finding out that she was pregnant was something I was not really sure how I felt but I knew I felt happiness inside of me,even more love for JJ,it was amazing to see her grow and see a smile on her face when she saw the baby on the screen at the doctors or just to see her smile,"

"I felt that it all would be ok when he hugged me and told me he was not leaving me," I said.

**Flashback**

I gently put more fork down on the plate and stood up and patted to the bathroom fast and made it just in time to get whole feeling inside of me was worry,to know what was happening to me,to not know if Spence would was right behind me and I knew he had followed me and he holds my hair back gently.I stood up and tears running down my face as I brushed my teeth.

"Jen,"Spencer said softly," shhh,you ll be fine in a while,relax,no need to cry." he said as he gently turns me to look at gently pulls me into a hug.  
"I'm pregnant," I whispered into his ear and as soon as I said that I felt him tense up away I felt like more tears would fall soon," I should go,sorry to mess up your night,thank you for dinner,it was great," I walk out of the bathroom with my toothbrush that I kept at Spence s was not untill I was at my purse getting ready to leave that I felt someone behind me,touching my flat stomach.I turn some to see him,his face had a smile on it.  
"That is amazing Jen,a baby," Spencer said," its a blessing,wow,"he gently rubs the spot where his hand was, our baby,

I stopped thinking of the pain in my heart for a second, "wait,you're happy about this?All of this?"

"More than happy about this,I love you Jennifer Jareau and will not leave," Spencer whispers as if he knew that was what I was thinking inside, never, he slowly leans forward,giving me time to pull away but I stayed where I was,he gently kisses kiss was soft,slow but full of love.I felt it from inside that this was what I back some I grin, "Spencer Reid,you are good,too good for me,"

"Not true,"Spencer whispers as he gently kisses me again and slowly and ever so softly he gently pins me to the wall and kisses me a bit more intensely but not anything that was rough.I returned the kiss a bit more roughly and hungrily,The kiss was hot,steaming if anything and full of love.

**End Flashback**

Emily raises a brow at us," wow,I never even thought that you two were anything more than friends,"

Spencer smiles as he looks at me," yeah,"

**Few months later,baby Henry s birthday!**

I wince slightly as I talk with Garcia about something

"What's with the wince?"Garcia asks looking at Jordan knowing I would say nothing about it

"She has been doing that for a while,"Jordan said

"You're in labor," Garcia said

"No,no,the baby is not yet due,"I said as I rub my stomach

"News flash you're in labor," Garcia said as she gets up and gets me whole walk to the break room was like a new form of hell.

"I'm not a doctor nor do I play one on TV but I do believe young JJ is in labor,"Garcia said her voice nervous

"I'll get the car," Hotch said as he puts his coffee down and goes out of the room.  
"I'll call Will," Morgan said which made me groan," no need,"

Emily comes over to me and smiled," don't worry,he will be back in a few minutes,just driving Rossi nuts is all,"Jordan and Morgan had a pulled a face of not understanding at all.

Rossi comes in with a face of telling anyone to get the smart Reid away from me.

"I'm just saying if you want to make it easier on your back, "Spencer said but was cut off by Morgan s mouth

"Why not call Will?Garcia,phone," Morgan said

"Because...because he is not the father," I said softly," Spencer," I said as I looked his way and it was like he knew what was happening without needing to be walks over to me and gently takes my hand

"Shhh,just relax and breath,"he whispers, everything will be fine,

It was not even a few minutes later that I was walking around the break comes back, "roads are closed," his voice strained

Morgan frowns some as he watched Spencer who was rubbing my back," I know,I know it hurts, "he whispers **(Spencer Reid whispers not Morgan)**

"What is going on?"Morgan asks Emily and I heard it

"Think about it,JJ letting Reid touch her while she is in pain,not wanting us to call Will,Reid acting like a partner not a friend,"Emily said acting like she just figured it out

"No,"Morgan said,"you're kidding me?JJ and Reid?"

I groan, "Spence,I...hate and love you right now,"

Garcia gaps some as she was gathering things to help deliver a baby." I know,"Spencer said softly," and I love you,doing so well,strong,beautiful," his hand went to my stomach and gently rubs it slowly letting his warm hands move across the place that held our baby,our son.

I sigh when the contraction subtitled, "I love you,this is are going to be parents,"

"Yeah we are,"SPencer said," But you should get some sleep,you will need it love.I will be right here with you,the whole way,"

I nod as I close my eyes.

**POV of no one really**

Garcia eyes "Spencer, so,your with Peaches?"

"Yes,"Spencer said not moving from his spot behind JJ on the was leaning on him and at the moment asleep,something they all knew she needed.

"How did you pull that off?"Morgan asks

"We just had Will,JJ's friend say he was the father,we felt that you guys would not let us live it down if you knew,"Spencer said as he looks down at JJ," we knew that this all would come out but for a long time we just wanted it to be us that knew the truth of this,"

"This will take a lot out of her," Hotch said, "and you,since you love her you no doubt will want to take the pain away from her but will not be able to do anything but tell her she is doing great and that you love her,"he sits down

Emily smiled some at the scene in front of her,the love that she saw was amazing.

JJ stirs some but does not wake up.

Garcia comes back from her office with pillows and blankets and cover s JJ up with a blanket,It was blue,cotton and warm.

Spencer smiles,"thank you,"he whispers to Garcia, for covering her,she seems so peaceful at the moment,

"Soon she will seem dead to the world after the baby is born so peaceful or dead to the world,either way she will love sleep,"Hotch said as he thinks of Hayley,he missed her so much as did Jack.

**JJ s POV!**  
I woke to a pain that was sharp but did not make a sound.I felt Spencer s arms around me which I seemed to be felt like mid night Garcia looks at me," lets see how far you are along JJ," she smiled softly as she checks me and smiled, "close,6 centimeters dilated,so close,"she whispers as she gets up and lights a candle that I never even knew she had but then again this was Garcia I was thinking about,knowing her she would have a baby blanket and things here.

No one seemed to be awake and I did not want to wake Spence since he was so tired no doubt.I wanted to move and go to my office and lay on the couch,so that way Spence could sleep but getting up would wake him up so I layed there.

"You know we all told him that you would not wake up if we moved you to your office so that way he could get some better rest but he told us that you should be left alone to sleep and that he did not need to be comfortable,"Garcia said as she puts an ice chip in my mouth out of nowhere

I groan, "I wish he would worry about himself,"

Spencer's hand moves around my stomach again, "a bit hard to do", he whispers, "very hard to do,"

**An hour later**

I smile softly, "we did it,"I felt the pain leave my body as soon as the baby was born.I could not help but grin, "he is beautiful,"

Spencer runs a hand through my hair, "you were amazing,thank you,"

"No need to thank me," I whisper my voice soft,"Henry?"

"Henry Jacob?Henry Jacob Jareau,"Spencer said

I shake my head as I look down at Henry," Reid,Henry Jacob Reid,"

Garcia chuckles," Strong,very cute,"

Emily smiled as at me," wow,he is cute,soo cute,"

"I agree,thank you," I smiled.I saw Spencer's hand gently smoothing down Henry s little bit of hair, "he looks cute,"

**This is a one shot!Sorry for spelling and other errors to this!I am not so good at that part and well I am still looking for more than a couple beta readers for some help.I am a person that likes Spencer Reid and I like JJ so this worked well for comment on this and tell me what you think.**


End file.
